Profesjonalny poradnik tworzenia postaci
Hm... jak by tu to jakoś sensownie zacząć, o może zacznę właśnie tak? Wierzę, że spodoba ci się ten sposób narracji i doczytasz to do końca, a jak nie to i tak tego nie zmienię bo mi się nie będzie chciało więc... masz i się ciesz. Poradnik piszę opierając się na własnych doświadczeniach, tym co widziałem przez mój czas pobytu na wiki, a jego głównym zadaniem jest bardziej przestrzec cię przed błędami najczęściej popełnianymi przez początkujących i w sumie starszych też, autorów aniżeli sama nauka pisania postaci. No chyba że z charakterystyki postaci na polskim w podstawówce miałeś same pały, no to faktycznie poradnik może być tutaj przydatny. Uwaga, jeśli osobą na tyle światłą, rozwiniętą, albo po prostu za dobrze wychowaną i mój wszechobecny kolokwializm nie wpasowuje się w kanon twych doznań estetycznych i w ogóle zrozumiałeś co ja właśnie napisałem to najpewniej tego poradnika nie potrzebujesz i możesz go wyłączyć już teraz, albo zostać na dłużej żeby mieć przykład dla potomnych jak poradników nie pisać. Dobra, tyle tytułem bezsensownego pieprzenia wstępnych przemyśleń autora. Wszyscy już wiedzą co ich czeka!? No to jadziem! Postaci są jednymi z najważniejszych, jeśli nie najważniejszymi artykułami na tej wiki, są bohaterami naszych opowieści i odgrywają swoje role w wymyślanej przez nas zabawie w twórców. Jedne będą bardziej istotne dla fabuły, inne mniej, kolejne mogą być rdzeniem całej opowieści, inne będą zamaskowanymi geniuszami zła, a rolą jeszcze innych będzie po prostu zginąć w odpowiednim momencie, żeby dodać jakiejś scenie dramaturgii, wszystko zależy tak naprawdę od nas, ale czegokolwiek nie piszemy, należy pamiętać że to jak napiszemy naszą postać będzie odgrywało kluczową rolę w tym jak zostanie ona przywitana, oraz jakie nastawienie będą do niej mieli czytelnicy kiedy wkroczy na scenę, dlatego tak istotnym jest zadbanie o to by karta naszej postaci była jak najlepsza. Oczywiście niektórzy z was będą woleli napisać jakieś wstępne opowiadanie, gdzie postać się pojawi, a później dopiero później dadzą jej kartę, z doświadczenia jednak wiem, że większość początkujących użytkowników woli zacząć od razu od opcji drugiej, a dlaczego tak się dzieje zobaczysz jak dojdziemy do historii. Oczywiście jak sam tytuł wskazuje, poniższy tekst jest bardziej zbiorem rad i sugestii a nie sztywnych reguł (z kilkoma wyjątkami, ale jak coś będzie regułą to poznasz że masz się do tego zastosować), nikt nie każe ci się ze mną zgadzać, nikt nie każe ci trzymać się tego co napisałem, równie dobrze możesz olać cały tekst na tej stronie i iść pisać na żywioł jak ci rozum i serce mówią, jednakże miło by było żebyś został i doczytał do końca, aby uniknąć fali hejtu, która pojawi się najpewniej albo przy historii, albo przy zdolnościach danej postaci, albo przy obu, z doświadczenia wiem, że rzadko zdarza się aby problemem było co innego, no chyba że hejterem jest "grammar nazi" no ale z tym to nawet ten poradnik ma problemy. Dobra, chyba wszystko co chciałem już napisałem, możemy zaczynać opis właściwy. To teraz tak, poniższe rozdziały, aż do efektu końcowego skupiają się na kolejnych elementach karty, na końcu masz efekt końcowy czyli poskładane to wszystko w jakąś (wierzę, że sensowną) całość. Na tytule się nie skupiam, bo tutaj dajesz po prostu imię i jeśli je ma to nazwisko swojej postaci, albo nawet nie bo po co to komu? Każdy artykuł dobrze jest zacząć od cytatu, najlepiej takiego co by jakoś oddawał charakter i specjalizacje postaci, no chyba że absolutnie nie masz pomysłu to lepiej nie. Cytat tworzymy poprzez opcję "Wstaw"; dostępną tylko w nowszej wersji edytora, w klasycznym też się da ale to upierdliwe; na naszym pasku narzędzi. Następnie wybieramy opcję "Szablon", dobrze jest tutaj posłużyć się wyszukiwarką gdzie wpisujemy po prostu "cytat" wybieramy jedną z opcji i klikamy, pojawi się nam tabelka. W pole oznaczone cyfrą 1 wpisujemy tekst naszego cytatu, cudzysłów jest zbędny dodaje go edytor, a w polu 2 wpisujemy autora i krótki opis sytuacji, jak powyżej. Nie musisz brać tekstu w cudzysłów szablon robi to za ciebie. Jeśli chcesz możesz skorzystać z infobosku postaci, który tworzysz przez: Wspomnianą już wcześniej opcje "Wstaw" tyle tylko, że tym razem wybierasz opcję "Infoboks". Pojawi ci się kilka opcji lecz ciebie interesuje "Infoboks Postać" (najprawdopodobniej pierwsza lub druga opcja). Infoboks ten jest banalnie prosty w obsłudze, każda linijka jest odpowiednio podpisana, co rozwiązuje problemy związane z tym gdzie należy umieścić odpowiednią treść. Nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie by niektóre pola pozostawić wolne, jak chociażby "Theme", nikt przecież nie każe ci mieć pomysłu na utwór. Nie przejmuj się jeśli treść wprowadzenia wyszła ci krótsza od infoboksu, nie jest on żadną wytyczną i lepiej jest zostawić część na późniejszy etap działając zgodnie z tym co zaplanowałeś na samym początku niż na siłę wprowadzać zmiany, które mogą zaowocować zniszczeniem całości planu artykułu, no chyba że idziesz na żywioł jak ja, ale ja to jestem dziwny i na przykład w ogóle nie robię infoboksów, tylko wale obrazek postaci na samą górę z wyśrodkowaniem a pod spód daje resztę arta i jak ktoś chce jakieś info wyciągnąć, typu wiek albo inne pierdoły, to musi albo jechać ctrl + f, albo przeczytać arta drugi raz. Jedyna rada, dodawaj infoboks w tym upośledzonym edytorze uruchamianym guzikiem "edytuj", bo w klasycznym nie ogarniesz. Tak naprawdę to banał, ale cykać screenów mi się nie chce, więc rób tak. Efekt końcowy wygląda jakoś tak ----> No dobra ja teraz zrobię chamskie przejście, żeby się syf nie zrobił, NIE NAŚLADUJ TEGO BO TO WYGLĄDA IDIOTYCZNIE!!! O właśnie tak. Głupio nie? NIE RÓB TAK! Historia No dobra, to teraz do rzeczy, bo z historią są zawsze największe problemy, a jest ona jednym z najważniejszych elementów postaci, więc w kilku prostych krokach tłumaczę jak historii NIE spierdolić: 1. MYŚL nad tym co piszesz - Uniwersum / historia postaci / biografia Burka Ogórka, dobre są tak długo jak są spójne i logiczne. Dlatego pisząc postać musisz pamiętać o konsekwencji, jeśli ktoś jest niedożywionym suchoklatestem i ogólnie to ma kości grubości szpilki to nie wygra walki z napakowaną górą mięśni, zwłaszcza jeśli nigdy wcześniej nie ćwiczył, a jeśli ktoś jest gruby jak beka i nie chodzi tylko się toczy, to nie wygra w zawodach na sprintera, no chyba że do konkursu stają większe wieloryby od niego. Oczywiście to najprostszy przykład, ale założenie jest raczej zrozumiałe, wszystko w historii ma wynikać z czegoś. 1,5. W sumie tak teraz skumałem, ludzie wiecznie też pierdolą rzeczy związane z charakterem. Jeśli robisz postać zwykłego ziomeczka z osiedla, to takowy w obliczu apokalipsy (wojny na skale kontynentu to tu norma, zwykle winni są piratka i niebieskowłosy pedał) raczej nie stanie z wypiętą do przodu klatą i nie powie "to dobry dzień na śmierć", tylko będzie płakał albo spieprzał. I potem masz w opisie, że postać jest uczuciowa, tymczasem ma wyjebane na to, że obok kona jej najlepszy przyjaciel, albo odwrotnie, edgy bad-ass ale tuli się do każdego i wszystkiego się boi. 2. Nie dawaj bezsensownych plot-twistów, które nic nie dają - Plot twist jest plot twistem kiedy ma faktyczny wpływ na fabułę. Przykładowo: Luke Skywalker nie zabije własnego ojca bo to jego ojciec, jeśli masz zamiar zrobić historie, gdzie na przykład przyjaciel głównego bohatera okazuje się być zły i bohater zabija go bez skrupułów, nie rób tego wcale. 3. Z takich standardowych debilizmów jakie nie raz już widziałem wstawki fabularne w historii, które niczego nie wnosiły, na przykład w opisie na cztery akapity kompletny, dojebany w kurwe ominirozpierdalator uniwersów, zostaje pokonany w jednym zdaniu, a bohater ma to w dupie i traktuje to jakby nic się nie stało. Oczywiście teraz jak wszędzie przesadzam, no ale ogarniasz o co chodzi. Jeśli już kreujesz jakąś przeciwność losu na drodze bohatera, to niech ona coś wnosi, nowe zdolności, zmianę w osobowości, cokolwiek. Pamiętaj, że historia ma poprowadzić do wszystkich elementów postaci opisywanych później. 4. A pro po tego co zawarłem powyżej, ja wiem, że czasami po prostu trzeba zrobić przeskok, ale na litość boską dbaj o opisy tych przygód swojego bohatera. Nie mówię, żebyś walił tutaj opisy godne Nad Niemnem, ale na wszystko co święte i przeklęte, jeśli piszesz o jakiejś wielkiej bitwie opisz jakoś przebieg tej bitwy i dokładny udział bohatera w niej, jeśli piszesz o walce z jakimś bossem, opisz tego bossa, jeśli piszesz o jakiś relacjach poświęć im więcej czasu, bohater ma dziewczynę? Opisz jakąś sytuacje z jej udziałem i wcale nie musi to być ratowanie z rąk potwora. 5. Pamiętaj o wszystkim co nabazgroliłeś w historii, bo z tego wynikają wszystkie pozostałe elementy zawarte poniżej. Opis W znaczeniu wyglądu, zwykle opis względnie odpowiadającego naszym wyobrażeniom obrazka podpierdolonego z Deviantart ArtStation, Pinterest, albo po prostu Google, z linkiem albo bez, jeden chuj. Na tym się nawet za bardzo nie skupiam, poradnik zakłada, że nie jesteś kompletną amebą i podołasz zadaniu. Jak zawsze panuje tu jednak zasada konsekwencji, żebyś nie opisywał postaci jako super-silnej, ale nie dasz ani słowa o jakiś mocach magicznych, którymi ta postać się wspomaga i potem mamy typów co rzucają czołgami a wyglądają jak typowy rurkowiec na diecie sojowej, tudzież gwiazda koreańskiego popu, zwykle w stylu rysowania anime. NIE RÓB TAK, znajdziesz tego typu arty na wiki, ale NIE RÓB TAK!!! Wyposażenie / Ekwipunek Wszelkiej maści broń, pancerze i inne odstępstwa od standardowego stroju. Może się też zawierać w rozdziale powyżej, jeśli jest tego mało i ma mało opisów, no chyba że postać nie ma jakiegoś szczególnego godnego uwagi wyposażenia, to też ok. Metody opisu są dwie, albo punktowo: - Pistolet Majora - rozkurwia czachy serią dziesięciu ostrzegawczych pocisków. - Pas Majora - do łojenia dupy Kisiela. Albo opisowo: Na polu walki Major korzysta ze swego pistoletu, którym ostrzega przeciwników o swej obecności dziesięcioma strzałami ostrzegawczymi w głowę. Posiada też pas, którym regularnie leje szeregowego Kisiela aka Mrówkojada. Charakter Kolejny element postaci, tutaj panuje całkowita dowolność, tylko znowu, pamiętaj o tym, żeby ten charakter miał pokrycie w zachowaniu postaci w historii i opowiadaniach, jeśli postać ma analityczny umysł to nie wali stwierdzeniami "podłoga zrobiona jest z podłogi", jeśli jest tchórzliwa to nie rzuca się na potwora z mieczem itd.. Moce / Zdolności / Czasem jedno i drugie O losie, jak ja nie lubię o tym pisać. Dobra to w punktach: 1. Tego typu opisy możesz robić na dwa sposoby, albo punktowo: - Major nie unika kul, to kule unikają majora, w obawie, że go trafią i rozwścieczą. - Major może oddychać pod wodą, ale nie jest mu obce oddychanie w miodzie, rtęci czy próżni. Albo: Major nie unika kul, bo to kule go omijają w obawie przed trafieniem i rozwścieczeniem mężczyzny, potrafi on także oddychać pod wodą, w miodzie rtęci czy próżni. Jeden chuj jak, byleby spójnie. 2. Ustal jakieś granice mocy postaci, żeby nie zrobić z niej drugiej Captain Marvel / ReySue. Nie musi być to podane w udźwigu co do grama, starczy żebyś nie dawał jakiś nieskończonych mocy, no chyba że kreujesz własne uniwersum i naprawdę opisujesz jakiegoś boga, ale ten poradnik poświęcony jest raczej pisaniu "zwykłych śmiertelników". 3. Niech te moce mają jakieś źródło inne niż: "nagle wyłysiałem i mam skilla punchowania wszechświata", fakt że z czegoś wynikają, najlepiej z czegoś opisanego w historii powinno też pomóc oszacować limity owej mocy. Słabości Lęki, limity mocy, negatywne skutki używania mocy, może być połączone z rozdziałem powyżej w jedną całość jeśli wolisz. Zarówno moce jak i słabości możesz opisywać punktowo: - Major niczego się nie boi. - Nie ma limitu jego mocy. Albo opisowo: POWIEDZIAŁEM KURWA, MAJOR NICZEGO SIĘ NIE BOI I NIE MA LIMITÓW JEGO MOCY!!! Relacje Poboczny rozdział, przydatny kiedy chcesz tworzyć z kimś wspólne uniwersum, zawierasz w nim relacje z innymi postaciami, co pozwala jakoś przewidzieć nastawienie jakie mają do siebie postaci. Ciekawostki Ciekawe ciekawostki na temat twojej postaci, wszystko jedno jakie, mogą być śmieszne, mogą być żenujące, to już zależy od ciebie. # Pierwszą ciekawostką odnośnie tego poradnika jest to, że pomimo, że jest to banał na 3 kliknięcia i tak połowa debili nie wie jak tutaj się robi hiperłącze. Wiem, że ty wiesz, ale i tak masz tu screena jak to robić. # Drugą ciekawostką jest fakt, że edytor wiki, ten "zwykły" lubi się pierdolić kiedy przeklejasz tekst z jakiegoś edytora tekstu do artykułu, dlatego lepiej rób to w edytorze klasycznym (tym czerwonym). Kategoria:Poradniki Kategoria:+18